1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profiled section for a door or bay frame that enables the use of an electric lock called an “electromagnetic locking member”.
A locking member is made of two parts, the locking member itself, made of a magnet, and a metallic counterplate made of soft iron. Each of these parts is nested in the profiled section, generally made of aluminum, and forming the frame which, for this purpose, has an appropriate aperture. The profiled sections used up until now have a tubular cross-section and two parallel surfaces. One of the major problems is to attach the counterplate, which must be floatingly mounted.
2. Background and Material Information
The prior art discloses a counterplate attached by a flexible mounting connection to a median portion of an intermediate piece. The intermediate piece is shaped as a stirrup, and attached to a profiled section at right angles with the counterplate entry aperture, such that a front screw or a screw jack is supported against the inner surface of the profiled section opposite the aperture.
This method is costly because it requires the manufacture of an intermediate piece that is difficult to position and attach. Moreover, the screw jacks tend to deform the visible surface of the profiled section which, in addition, must have a part that extends parallel to the opposing surface, preventing the visible surface of the profiled section from having an appealing appearance.